A tissue paper relates to an absorbent paper based on cellulose fibers which is also called tissue paper base-sheet in this field of technology. A typical absorbent paper has a low basis weight, in the range from 10 to 50 g/m2.
A nonwoven fabric comprising cellulosic fibers relates to an absorbent paper which is also called nonwoven or web made of fibers like air-laid web in this field of technology. A typical absorbent paper has a basis weight, in the range from 30 to 250 g/m2, or 40 to 200 g/m2.
There exist various types of dispensers for dispensing absorbent sheet products to users. Often, such dispensers are provided in restaurants (e.g. fast food also known as quick service restaurants) or other public places. The users remove an amount of absorbent sheet products from the dispenser. The capacity of such dispenser may be adapted to the intended use. For example, in the context of a quick service restaurant, a large number of napkins may be dispensed in a short period of time to an important number of users. However, in such a context, this often results in difficulty to uniformly dispense a controlled number of napkins that is sufficient for the needs of the users, and/or a reasonable number of napkins that is not larger than necessary for the needs of the users. It is particularly difficult for a user to control the number of napkins dispensed in one grasping movement. In the context of, for example, fast food restaurants, as the dispensing must be done quickly, it is unthinkable to count the number of dispensed napkins in one grasping movement. There is a compromise between the overconsumption of napkins, and the gain or loss of time due to the dispensing.
Document US 2011/0259908 describes a sheet product dispenser including a body portion defining an inner cavity arranged to support a stack of sheet products and a faceplate attached to the body portion. The faceplate portion is arranged to support and dispense the sheet products, has an opening including a rectangular portion with a centrally disposed arcing triangular portion having a centrally disposed arced apex, the rectangular portion extends from an upper edge of the faceplate to the arced apex, the opening is arranged to expose a plurality of the sheet products on one end of the body portion through the rectangular portion and to expose a planar surface of a single sheet product through the arcing triangular portion. Thus, this dispenser is adapted to dispense a quantity of sheet products in a sequential fashion (i.e. one by one until the desired quantity is attained). However, this dispenser is not adapted to dispense a defined quantity of sheet products in one grasping movement, said defined quantity being selected by the user and uniformly reproducible over time.
There remains a desire to improve quality of dispensing, uniformity of dispensing, selection of the quantity to be dispensed in one single grasping movement and also to avoid wasting absorbent sheet products that are unnecessary to the users. Further, this should be obtained in economical or cost effective manner.